KAKTUS
by Kimono'z
Summary: Jika Sakuma ialah gurun, Miyoshi serupa oase penghantar kehidupan. Namun terdapat fase dimana oase itu mengering. [TazaKuma]#Jokergame:NoticeMe!


_**KAKTUS**_

 _ **Joker Game © Yanagi Koji**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, OOC, Sho-ai, penulis tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini.**_

 _ **Spesial for #Jokergame:NoticeMe!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Tidak lebih 7 aksara. Tidak lebih satu tarikan napas, tidak lebih sepenggal kata guna merapal namanya. Jika Sakuma ialah gurun, Miyoshi serupa oase penghantar kehidupan. Namun terdapat fase dimana oase itu mengering.

Sama hal senja menjemput petang atau mentari memburu embun, cukup tahu, sesuatu yang hakiki siapapun tak dapat mengingkari kebenarannya. Sama seperti kematian, hampa yang tertinggal acap sulit tuk disangkal. Sama hal ketika Sakuma di hadapkan pada fakta terburuk akan kematian Miyoshi. Walau kepergian pemuda itu lewat masa 100 hari, rasa bersalah Sakuma konstan mengungkung atas ketidak berdayaannya melindungi.

Bila bertanya kapan Sakuma menyudahi pilu ini, mungkin tak ubah mempersoalkan kapan ia mati. Rongga hati Sakuma biarkan terkunci, tapi bukankah selalu ada kehidupan lain di gurun kendati oase telah mengering?

Sepohon kaktus bahkan tak butuh jutaan kubik air demi hidup. Walau sosoknya bak refleksi 1000 angkuh, jauh dari cantik, dan terkesan berbahaya, setidaknya kaktus tunak menemani gurun sepanjang surya berupaya membakarnya.

Sekalipun tak seindah pendar Miyoshi dan tak mungkin pula dapat menggeser ruang lelaki itu dalam hati Sakuma, Tazaki―ia berusaha menjadi kaktus penemani gurun yang terluka.

 **.**

"Kuantar pulang,"

Membaur di antara pedestrian. Dua lelaki sepadan dendi dan tampan beriringan melintasi bulevar. Seolah enggan absen butiran halus membasahi bahu keduanya. Seputih mutira, serapuh kertas tersulut api, cukup satu hempasan tangan efektif mengusir benda putih itu pergi.

10 menit kiranya berlalu tanpa dirasa. Asap tipis membubung melalui bibir yang nyaris biru―tidak, tampaknya seorang di antara mereka menghisap cerutu.

Trench coat dikenakan keduanya terambing selaras langkah jenjangnya menapak jalanan dingin. Pada belokan terakhir si pemuda memakai topi terbatuk kecil, disadarinya, seketika Tazaki mematikan cerutu―membuang ke sisi jalan yang lain.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau kurang tahan dengan asap rokok?"

"Ah, ini masalah kekebalan tubuh sebenarnya. Dulu aku perokok aktif. Tazaki-san tak perlu sungkan, asap nikotin bukan hal baru buatku."

"―begitu ya? akhir Desember wajar sih salju turun lebih pekat. Bila tak tahan seharusnya kau pakai syal,"

3 kali netra Sakuma mengerjab cepat. Tindakan pria bermata sipit tersebut sungguh di luar dugaannya. Tazaki, pria itu mengalungkan syal biru tua miliknya ke leher Sakuma.

"Kau bisa mengembalikan ini besok. Tentu setelah kaucuci." tegas Tazaki memasukkan kembali kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket.

 **.**

Mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Sebuah hunian minimalis dua lantai dengan warna putih sebagai sentuhan dominan.

Sakuma lalu membuka pagar depan dan mengajak Tazaki masuk.

Rumah ini, Sakuma tinggali seorang diri. Maklum dia perantau dan keluarganya menetap di Hokaido.

Selepas masuk―pun menyalakan penghangat ruangan, Sakuma menuju sebuah ruang yang kemungkinan besar adalah dapur. Bayang tegapnya lenyap di balik selambu hijau tosca, ia berujar akan membuat dua gelas coklat panas serta menyiapkan beberapa cemilan.

Tazaki―usai menanggalkan alas kaki―ia duduk di sofa seraya mengistirahatkan punggung.

Di ruangan ini beberapa foto keluarga terpajang. Satu di antaranya―di atas meja―foto Sakuma kecil tersenyum lebar memegang tongkat baseball―menarik atensinya untuk berdiri mendekat, memperhatikan lebih seksama.

Tawa kecil akhirnya tak dapat Tazaki tahan mendapati wujud Sakuma dalam potret itu telihat begitu manis dan lucu. Bajunya kotor, wajah sedikit kusam terkena debu―namun kepolosan rautnya serasa mengisyaratkan kepuasan.

"Kejuaraan Baseball Nasional 17 tahun lalu. Aku masih sd, kami begitu bersemangat dan menang. Tak kusangka Tazaki-san akan tertarik," potong Sakuma meletakkan 2 gelas coklat panasnya di atas meja.

"Ah, dari dulu wajahmu tetap bersemangat ya? hanya saja aku belum pernah melihat senyummu yang seperti―" pandang Tazaki teralihkan. Di sisi pigura tersebut nampak foto sederet teman sekantor termasuk dirinya. Di dalam foto itu Sakuma juga tersenyum lebar. "Sudah lama ya? foto liburan 5 bulan lalu, selang sebulan sebelum Miyoshi mengalami kecelakaan―"

Sakuma merebut paksa kala Tazaki hendak mengambil pigura tersebut. Di letakkannya tertelungkup―Sakuma menunduk, dan suaranya terdengar satu tingkat lebih pelan. "Kalau coklatnya dingin nanti tidak enak loh,"

Ah, sesuai dugaan. Bukan hal bagus membahas segala ihwal berhubungan dengan 'Miyoshi'.

Satu dari sepasang sayap burung patah mustahil tumbuh. Tapi burung belum tentu mati sebab memiliki kaki untuk melangkah ke depan. Hanya karena rasa bersalah yang 'tidak jelas', keterpurukan Sakuma merupakan sesuatu tak berdasar. 'Menurut' Tazaki, orang mati setakat di kenang bukan malah mengekang hidup sendiri― menolak bangkit. Alasan waktu terus berjalan sebab mencipta kenangan pada hal-hal baru, dan melupakan pahit. Jika tetap terpuruk―membiarkan ego perkosa pikiran, bukankah layak istilah pengecut Sakuma sandang?

Tazaki benci itu. Sosok elegannya (Sakuma) runtuh tak ubah tembok Berlin padahal diagungkan kekokohannya.

Pembawaan diri kuat, hebat dalam segala perkara membuat Tazaki mengagumi Sakuma diam-diam. Tazaki sampai-sampai lupa biar Sakuma lelaki, pun dirinya tidak lebih dari makhluk berjakun dengan sistem reproduksi sama.

Lamun kini ia dibuat muak. Muak pada Sakuma selalu memikirkan Miyoshi―sekalipun bayang lelaki itu sebatas imajiner seorang denial. Muak, Sakuma kurang menyadari keberadaannya. Muak Sakuma luput melihat ia seperti dirinya memandang Miyoshi. Muak karena terhadap hal lain―Sakuma penaka tiada peduli.

Miyoshi meninggal lantaran kecelakaan. Mobil hitam itu terjun dari lantai 3 basement sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Tidak di posisi kemudi, tubuh Miyoshi terikat pada jok depan dengan mulut tersumpal kain. Terdapat satu tembakan pada lengan kiri―saat itu Miyoshi dan Sakuma tengah menyelidiki seorang kolektor organ dalam manusia yang 'konon' memiliki andil besar dalam sistim kebijakan ekspor-impor di Jepang.

Mulanya mereka datang bersama. Tetapi kemudian berpencar, dan 30 menit berselang Sakuma mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang cukup keras. Semua pengunjung berduyun menuju jendela. Betapa kaget Sakuma, mobilnya telah ringsek menghantam lantai beton.

Miyoshi tewas...

Ini bukan salahnya kan?

Tazaki meraih pigura itu―melempar ke tembok hingga dentum pecahan kaca memenuni ruang.

Manik Sakuma membulat hebat, penuh emosi ia menarik kerah kemeja Tazaki.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!"

"Tch, berharap apa dari orang mati? meminta dia kembali ke sisimu? jika semua orang mati bisa kembali, surga dicipta mungkin menjadi tak perlu!"

"Miyoshi sudah menemukan tempat nyaman, Sakuma. Lihatlah ke depan. Lupa dan dilupakan sebuah kewajaran, kau tahu? sesungguhnya tidak ada manusia yang sanggup menang dari kenangan. Tinggal kau singgah pada kenangan yang mana. Masa lalu, atau masa depan yang seharusnya kau cipta dari sekarang―"

Satu kecupan lembut. Manis terecap pada bibir Tazaki, tapi empedu di lidah Sakuma. Bibir mereka saling bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Manik Tazaki memejam menikmati, sebelum Sakuma benar-benar sadar, dan mendorong mundur bahu tegap di hadapannya untuk menjauh.

Tazaki tersenyum tipis. Menjulurkan ujung lidah seolah berkata 'Aku mendapatkanmu.'

"A-apa yang kaulakukan? Sigh!" Sakuma menarik langkah. Lengannya menghalangi wajah, menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

Tazaki kembali tersenyum tipis. Berlalu mengambil jaket di sofa, lantas pergi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Tazaki-san?"

"TAZAKI-SAN!"

 **.**

Sakuma urung menemukan jawaban mengapa Tazaki menciumnya malam itu. Semakin dipikir, alasannya semakin tidak mungkin. Bila Tazaki sebatas menggoda, kenapa harus mencium? bila Tazaki menyukainya? Sakuma kurang yakin pria yang cukup populer di kalangan perempuan tersebut memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang.

Tapi tindakan Tazaki sama sekali tak dapat Sakuma benarkan, pun terima. Apalagi lewat tiga hari dari kejadian itu Tazaki tak mengafirmasi apapun, bahkan belum masuk kantor dengan alasan sakit.

 _Knock.. knock.._

"Tazaki-san?"

Atau... mungkin sekarang Sakuma yang lebih pantas disebut sakit. Bisa-bisanya dia melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemen Tazaki dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Tazaki-san?"

Sakuma menghabiskan 30 menit lebih dibuang percuma. Pintu di hadapannya kukuh berat memberi respon, kecuali membiarkan dia berdiri menunggu.

"Tazaki-san?"

Lagi, embus kosong minus jawaban.

"Tazaki-san?"

Ah, percuma. Lebih baik ia pergi―

 _Cleck_

"Mau kemana?"

Jantung Sakuma berdetak cepat. Langkahnya refleks terhenti kala merasakan genggaman lembut pada tangan kirinya. Pertanyaan sederhana yang baru pria itu lontarkan, kontan terdengar sulit. Bukankah ini yang Sakuma harap? Tazaki membuka pintu, dan melihat keadaan pria yang 'katanya' sakit itu?

Tazaki meremat tangan Sakuma lirih, "Kau menjengukku?"

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya―" Sakuma berbalik, dan kedua irisnya membulat lebar. Tubuh Tazaki condong kearahnya, menunduk, menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya.

"Masuklah,"

Entah bagaimana keseharian lelaki itu di rumah. Sakuma baru pertama bertandang ke apartemen Tazaki. Ia tidak tahu apabila seorang parlente macam Tazaki membiarkan huniannya berantakan dengan tebaran botol-botol minuman beralkohol.

"Jadi...?" Tazaki menghisap rokoknya. "Pasti ada sesuatu sehingga kau mengunjungiku."

Sakuma bergumam pelan. Tazaki sudah memasang telinga lebar-lebar, tetap saja suara Sakuma yang tak lebih besar dari gemerisik daun dihempas angin―kalah direguk udara.

"...?"

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?―" Sakuma terperanjat. Dengan berani Tazaki menarik dagunya―menatap ia dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Apa itu masalah?"

Raut Sakuma memerah. Menghindari tatapan mematikan dari iris coklat di hadapannya, Sakuma sontak memalingkan wajah. "Se-seorang mencium orang lain pasti punya alasan bukan?! Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Tidak mungkin karena kau menyukaiku. Makanya aku bertanya langsung padamu."

"―jadi kau berpikir aku menyukaimu?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan alasannya kan?!"

"Bila prediksimu benar, kau mau apa? aku hanya berpikir bagaimana menyelamatkanmu."

"..."

"Jika dia masih hidup wajar kau memikirkannya karena dia rekan satu tim mu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah mati. Aku hanya berpikir hatimu tengah tersesat di jalan yang gelap. Aku bahkan tak lagi ingat kapan terakhir kau tertawa. Selepas kematian Miyoshi kau berubah murung. Kau juga acap menolak ajakan minum sake padahal selama ini kau gemari."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu seberapa berarti, seberapa penting, pun seberapa berharga dia buatmu. Jika kau berpikir Miyoshi sangat berharga untuk dirindukan, seharusnya kau menyadari dirimu juga berharga untuk kauperhatikan. Aku tidak berharap kau melupakan dia sepenuhnya, tapi, lebih pedulilah pada dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang sekitar yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Mungkin selama ini aku luput dari pandanganmu. Mungkin bagimu aku hanyalah bayang tersamar di balik kilauan. Eksistensiku sama sekali tak kausadari, dan parahnya aku pengecut―pengagum bersembunyi dalam kebisuan. Mungkin kau heran aku jadi banyak bicara. Mengatakan hal aneh bagi telingamu dan berujar seolah aku paling mengerti hidupmu. Walau acuhmu melulu menjatuhkanku, anehnya aku tak mempermasalahkan itu. Menelan getir, kupikir hatiku terbiasa mencerna sakit. Tapi melihat kemunduran sikapmu ini, aku benar-benar tak dapat menerimanya. Membuatmu kesal―lalu mencariku, kupikir sejenak mampu mengalihkan pikiranmu."

"―kau bercanda?"

"Apa menurutmu wajah seriusku tampak melempar guyonan?"

"T-tidak mungkin kau sebegitu perhatian padaku!"

Tazaki menarik kepala Sakuma,

"Lalu harus bagaimana agar kau yakin jika aku terlampau memperhatikanmu?"

Berjarak 10 centi. Tidak, terlalu besar. lima centi? tidak juga. Kemungkinan dua centi hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Tazaki menyorot serius, Sakuma bengong seperti orang bodoh menunggu seseorang menepuk punggungnya agar tersadar.

Tak bisa dikatakan 'bodoh' sebenarnya. Tatapan Tazaki memang seperti lilitan ular―mencengkram korbannya, melilit, melumpuhkan.

Bila menghitung laju detak jantung berapa kali dalam semenit? keduanya sama saja. Bila dilihat dari raut muka, sama-sama pula. Sama berkeringat, bedanya Tazaki mampu menyembunyikan lebih baik.

Jika sudah seperti ini lantas mau apa?

Membiarkan Tazaki mengecup lehernya bukan kesalahan. Menikmati sentuhan pria itu pada tengkuknya bukan dosa besar. Jika Tazaki mengatakan ia mencintai Sakuma, bukankah ini lebih sekadar pembuktian?

Lelaki yang menyukai perempuan pasti geli dan mual melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi kata orang cinta itu buta. Dan seorang buta tak dapat melihat lelaki atau perempuan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi bila alasanmu benar―aku mencintaimu―lantas kau mau apa, Sakuma?"

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
